The Toby Team (TV series)
This article is about the television series. For the team itself, see The Toby Team. ''The Toby Team ''is a British-American animated television series created by Toby W. for ITV and Toby W.'s first series before he created Hey Toby!. The series is epitomised by its team of the same name, which consists of George, Trevor, Robbie, Sonic the Hedgehog, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mario, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Robotboy, Gumball Watterson, Little Guy, Geo Guy and their leader Toby. The series is set in the fictional town of Tobyville. The series was conceived by the creator of the series in 1983. Toby centred the series on Toby and his team, The Toby Team, the main group of 14 people against Mikhail's evil team, The Mikhail Team, going on adventures. The Toby Team ''first appeared in the original unaired pilot in 1984. The latter ultimately led to its production as a series. The pilot was then adapted into a half-hour television series on March 7, 1985 with the episode "The Beginning of the Team", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. ''The Toby Team ''is Toby, Inc.'s first television series. The series has received numerous accolades. It has mainly positive reviews from media critics. A feature film of the series was released in theatres on July 28, 1997 and became a critical success. A sequel was released on December 5, 2002 and a third film was released on September 25, 2013. A fourth film is expected to be released on June 17, 2020. Production Development Toby W. initially conceived ''The Toby Team ''in 1983. The series was originally named ''Team Toby, then in October 1983, it was renamed to The Toby Team. More coming soon! Characters The Toby Team ''centres around the 14 main members of the group: George, Trevor, Robbie, Sonic the Hedgehog, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mario, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Robotboy, Gumball Watterson, Little Guy, Geo Guy and their leader Toby. They are situated in The Toby Team House. The team deals with all manner of criminal activity and threats to Tobyville, while dealing with their own struggles with adolescence, their mutual friendships and their limitations. Members * '''Toby: '''The leader of The Toby Team. He is a natural leader and leads the team well. * '''George: '''A friend of Toby. He enjoys playing video games with Toby. * '''Trevor: '''Another friend of Toby. * '''Robbie: '''Yet another friend of Toby. * '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '''A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog and the main protagonist of his own series. Sonic's greatest ability is his running speed, and he is known as the world's fastest hedgehog. Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, he becomes Super Sonic and can achieve even greater speeds. * '''SpongeBob SquarePants: '''A yellow anthropomorphic sea sponge who physically resembles a rectangular cleaning sponge clad in brown short pants, a white collared shirt, and a red tie. He lives in a pineapple house and is employed as a fry cook at a fast food restaurant called the Krusty Krab. He diligently attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School but has never passed; his lack of a driver's license is a running gag throughout his own series. He is relentlessly optimistic and enthusiastic toward his job and his friends. SpongeBob's hobbies include catching jellyfish, blowing bubbles, playing with his best friend Patrick, and unintentionally irritating his neighbor Squidward. * '''Mario: '''An Italian American and the main protagonist of his own series who was introduced in 1981. * '''Yakko Warner: '''A loquacious, wise-cracking smart-aleck, who usually acts as the leader of his own trio. He is also obsessed with girls, and is known for saying "Goodnight, everybody!" after a joke that only adult viewers will understand in the series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animaniacs ''Animaniacs]. Yakko wears tan pants with a black belt. * 'Wakko Warner: '''Wakko has a Liverpudlian accent, a huge appetite and a "gag bag" full of tricks. He also appears to be the least intelligent, or most insane, although Yakko has claimed it to be "middle kid syndrome" in the ''Animaniacs episode "Survey Ladies". Wakko wears a red backwards baseball cap and a light blue turtleneck sweater. * 'Dot Warner: '''Dot is cute, sassy and more easily relaxed than her brothers, but proves on numerous occasions that she can be just as zany. Her full name is "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III". She despises being referred to as "Dottie", threatening "Call me Dottie and you die." She wears a pink skirt with a flower in her ears. While no writer or creator has confirmed the fact, it has been suggested that Dot's name comes from the period, or 'dot', found at the end of 'Warner Bros.'. * '''Robotboy: '''The robot title character of his own series is best friends with Tommy Turnbull. Robotboy has three modes: deactivated, activated, and superactivated. In his superactivated mode, Robotboy has a wide array of weapons at his desposal, but his main weapons are gatling lasers. Robotboy is childlike, innocent, and doesn’t know much about the world or humanity. He has feelings and emotions like a human boy. He can be nice, friendly, playful, childish, caring, kind, helpful, sensitive, and gentle, but he can also be aggressive, dangerous, and violent when provoked or protecting his friends from danger. Robotboy is very protective, loyal, and deeply cares about his friends and creators. His friends teach him what it is like to be a human child. Robotboy always protects Tommy and his friends and family when they are endangered. * '''Gumball Watterson: '''A 12-year-old mischievous blue cat who lives with his family in the fictional California city of Elmore. He attends Elmore Junior High in the seventh grade with his adoptive brother Darwin, who is 10 years old. * '''Little Guy: '''The king of 123 Greeny Phatom. * '''Geo Guy: '''The leader of his own team named The Geo Team. Broadcasting United Kingdom and Ireland * ITV (1985-2006) * CITV (2006-present) * RTE2 (1986-present) ''More coming soon! Merchandise Coming soon! Episodes DVD releases Coming soon! Credits Toby W. made the credits at the end of every episode from every season. Other media Films Coming soon! Video games Coming soon! Category:Television series Category:The Toby Team